


Flowey Vs Remilia Scarlet

by TheLord214



Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [2]
Category: Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: (Read Flowey Vs Sakuya Izayoi first) After killing Sakuya.Flowey battles the mistress of the mansion,Remilia Scarlet.Who will win?
Series: Flowey Vs Touhou Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883782
Kudos: 2





	Flowey Vs Remilia Scarlet

**(Everything In this one shot belongs to Toby Fox,Twilight Frontier,Kamex,and Team Shanghai Alice.Its non profit and made for fun.This is based on JzBoys Frisk (Chara) Vs Sakuya Izayoi video.Enjoy.)**

**(Also read Flowey Vs Sakuya Izayoi first,before reading this one shot.)**

  
Flowey had found Remilia Scarlet

  
First part **(Your Best Friend-Undertale ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
How-,Flowey didn’t even finish his sentence.When Remilia said to him.Your the one that killed Sakuya,aren’t you.Flowey got intimidated but he said.Yes,yes I did.She then starts saying.Looks like this will be a long night.

  
**(Your Best Friend(Remix)-Kamex)**

Flowey first throws bullets to Remilia.She avoids it and shoots bullets to Flowey.Remilia grab him and throws him to the bullets.Flowey avoids them all and throws blue bullets at her.Remilia stands still.Remilia then throws bullets behind him.Flowey hides under the ground and avoids it.He then goes to Remilia.He then traps her with his vines.He then summons a wall of bullets and throws her to it.Remilia retaliated by shooting bullets at Flowey.Flowey then throws orange bullets at Remilia.Unfortunately for Flowey,she accidentally move and didn’t get hit by the orange bullets.Remilia then shoots bullets behind Flowey.Flowey hides underground and rises up to Remilia.She grabbed Flowey and throws him to the bullets.Grrrrr,Flowey said. **JUST DIE ALREADY** ,Flowey then surrounded her with bullets and shoot it,multiple times.Until she only has 1 HP left.Flowey surrounded her with bullets.But then started to talk.

  
First part **(You Idiot-Undertale ost)**  
Second part **(None)**

  
Hee hee Hee,Flowey said. **I CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR SO WEAK and EASY TO DIE** ,Flowey said. **FACE IT,NO ONE CAN HELP YOU** ,Flowey said. **YOUR HOPELESS** ,Flowey said. **HOPELESS AND ALONE ...** ,Flowey said.No,it’s not true,Remilia said. **WHAT DON’T BELIEVE ME?** ,Flowey said. **GO AHEAD,CALL FOR HELP,I DARE YOU** ,Flowey said. **CRY INTO THE DARKNESS** ,Flowey said. **MOMMY!,DADDY!,SOMEBODY HELP!** ,Flowey mocked. **SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU** ,Flowey said.Remilia tries calling for help.She screams and screams for help,until she can’t scream anymore.But nobody came,Flowey said.Boy,what a shame,Flowey said.No one else, **IS GONNA SEE YOU DIE** ,Flowey said.The bullets slowly moves to Remilia.While Flowey laughed at her.But then….

  
Someone came and shoots bullets at Flowey.

  
  


Yukari…..

  
is that you?,Remilia said.

To Be Concluded


End file.
